


Held

by Eve1978



Category: Loki - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering, Loki - Freeform, One Shot, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2372291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve1978/pseuds/Eve1978
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shield agent Eden has a hard time keeping her distance from Loki, when she ends up in the cell with him her mind knows it's wrong but her body knows how good he can make her feel. Will she give in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Held

Eden held her card out in front of the scanner and watched the light turn green as the door clicked open, she pushed her way inside and entered the long white hallway.

Every step brought her closer to his cell, situated at the end of the hall and behind 2 more security check ups.   
It was all a bit much in her opinion, first of all because she believed no man was worth all this attention, no matter how powerful, and secondly because she believed that if he really wanted to he would be out of this cell within minutes without even really trying.

This was her third visit to him and if anything she was convinced of this one thing: no one could keep this man caged against his will.

She showed her card to the security guard and he buzzed her through the last door, allowing her in the cell.

She took one last deep breath before stepping inside and closing the door behind her.

The cell was small and every inch of it was white, it hurt her eyes every time she walked in here, she didn’t know how he could stand it.

He was standing at the back of the cell leaned against the wall, his long legs covered in black tight pants, his long black hair resting on his shoulders and his green shirt, a little smirk on his pale face.

‘Well well, if it isn’t my favourite little agent, I wasn’t expecting you again so soon after last time,’ his slick deep voice filled the entire room.

She had promised herself not to think about her last visit anymore, it wasn’t her proudest moment as a Shield agent.   
She had allowed him to distract her, get into her head and make her forget all about her questions, it ended with her hitting him in the face out of frustration and hearing him laugh as she rushed out of the cell.

‘You won’t get rid of me that easily, Loki,’ she forced herself to stare into his eyes, making it clear that she was in control this time and he didn’t need to try that shit on her again, but he just smiled as he slowly walked closer to her.

‘Stay there,’ she ordered him raising her hand and taking a step back. 

‘Why?’ he asked,’ are you scared you will lose your focus again when I come too close?’

‘Don’t flatter yourself,’ she said but her eyes had lost contact with him already.

She knew if she stared into those green eyes for too long she would be done for.   
The term undressing someone with your eyes had gotten a whole new meaning since she first felt his eyes hovering over her body, he made her feel…what was the word…naked, completely naked in every meaning of the word.

She still believed it was a trick though, it had to be, part of his alien superpowers, to get into her head and make her feel things she shouldn’t be feeling.   
All she had to do was ignore it and be professional.

She worked up the courage to look at him again and she took one step closer, taking her stand, she was the agent and he was the prisoner, that was all there was to it, she was in charge.  
But as soon as he opened his mouth again she knew that she wasn’t…

‘Does it hurt?’ he asked softly,’ your hand?’

She tried to hide away the bruise on top of her wrist, where he had held her to stop her from hitting him last time.

‘It’s fine.’  
‘I had not meant to hurt you,’ his eyes were resting on her face, making her feel uncomfortable. She needed to change the subject and quickly.

‘You didn’t,’ she said,’ Loki, we need to finish our conversation from last time.’  
‘Is that really what you want?’ that mischievous smile was back on his face, mixed with something else she couldn’t really place.

‘You didn’t come back here to talk to me,’ he then said,’ did you?’

He was walking around her now, in slow circles as his eyes kept following her, it was making her crazy.

‘Why else would I be here? And will you fucking stand still?!’ she snapped, unable to hide her frustration.

‘Now now, that’s not very professional, agent,’ he said, she could hear the amusement in his voice which pissed her off even more.

He stood still in front of her, letting his eyes run from her face down to her black tight shirt and her breasts and lower to her thighs and her legs.

‘Eyes up here, Loki,’ she said strict as she looked at him.

‘With pleasure,’ he looked up and stared right into her eyes, making her regret her request. 

No man had ever looked at her like he did, his eyes were so captivating and so filled with lust she could feel an itch between her legs that she couldn’t scratch and she would never admit he was the one that put it there.

But the worst thing was that when he looked at her like that, she had the feeling he was very much aware of her desires.

‘What do you want me to do, agent?’ he asked, he had moved even closer to her without her realising and she could feel his breath on her face.

‘I want you to step away from me,’ she said cold, putting a little smile on his face as he leaned into her.

‘That’s not what you want,’ he whispered into her ear, putting goosebumps on her arms as his deep voice brushed her skin.

She found his eyes again and let out a deep sigh, trying to hide how her heart was racing.

He let one finger trace over her cheek and her neck, she didn’t dare move but she leaned into him, allowing herself to drift off to his touch for a moment and forget who she was and what she was supposed to be doing.

‘You know what I can do to you with just this one finger,’ he then whispered into her ear as his head leaned against her and he breathed deep against her neck,’ I can make you scream so loud your desperate moans will fill this cell and make everyone out there believe I’m torturing you into a slow death, and you will let me.’

Before she realised what was happening he had put his arm around her waist and pushed her up with her face against the wall. 

She could feel his body pushing into her back and his breath was in her neck now.

‘Loki no!’ her voice protested but her body was not stopping him.

His arm rested around her waist to hold her still while his other hand started to unbutton her jeans very slowly. 

Her breath was fast and uncontrolled now. Was she really allowing him to do this?

His finger slid into her jeans and rested on her panties, she knew if he went any lower he would feel how wet he had made her, but she had lost all power to stop him, the need for him had overtaken every other emotion she felt now.   
All she could think of was his hand and what she wished he would do to her.

His finger slid down and rested on top of her clit, he was hardly moving it and she grinded her hips to feel some friction but he pushed her up against the wall hard to hold her still.

‘No!’ he said strict as his face was buried against her neck,’ I will make you come, only me. Take off your pants.’

She did as he ordered, not even hesitating for one minute, all her will to resist him had left the building, her jeans was on the floor within seconds.

Loki put her back in the same position as before, holding her back against his body, his fingers slowly caressing the hem of her panties until he could feel her breathing fast and hard.

He carefully slid one finger into her panties, making her gasp for air at the touch of his finger between her folds.

‘I knew I made you dripping wet,’ he growled as his finger started moving slowly across her folds and up to her clit, the slow rhytm made her bite her lip as she tried to muffle her moans.

She let her hand run over his hips and leaned her head back against him, begging for him to touch her in any other way.

‘No,’ he refused again,’ I will make you beg with just this…’  
His finger started making slow circles around her clit, taking it away every time she started to moan louder.

She opened her legs as far as she could, giving him easy access but it didn’t encourage him to take things faster, his long finger slid between her wet folds, faster now, but avoiding her clit every time, she could feel the throbbing between her legs, she needed him now.

She let out a cry of frustration as she grabbed the wall with one hand and buried her nails into his leg.

‘Patience is a virtue agent,’ he whispered with a little smile,’ I know you’ve wanted this since I first laid eyes on you, your desire was all over your face. You’ve wanted me to touch you like this, haven’t you?’

His finger found her clit again and rubbed it faster now, she was on the verge but he wasn’t giving her what she needed yet, still slowing down when she came too close.

‘Yes,’ she breathed,’ God, yes…I’ve wanted this……please.’

Loki laughed as his finger left her for a moment, making her whimper and cling to his arm.

‘Begging already,’ he then said,’ I thought you were stronger than that, Eden.’

While he said her name she felt his finger on her center again, he started out slow again, she hit the wall in frustration. If he denied her another orgasm she would explode.

‘Tell me, agent,’ he then said softly,’ is this what you think about when you touch yourself? My hands, my cock.’

She let out a long moan as she felt his erection push against her ass and his finger circled her clit again, harder this time and she could feel her legs starting to shake, she wouldn’t last much longer.

‘Please,’ she begged him,’ please, Loki…’

‘Please what, love?’ he asked, rubbing her folds and slowly teasing her opening,’ tell me what you want.’

‘Please make me come,’ she cried out,’ I can’t take this any longer…fuck…’

His finger focussed on her enlarged clit now, rubbing it so fast and hard her nails scratched the wall as she screamed and bucked her hips against his hand, he didn’t stop her this time but pushed her up against the wall hard as he brought her to her orgasm. 

It washed over her like a wave of delicious pleasure, he rubbed it out slowly allowing her to come down from her high as she sank into his arm.   
When it left her she felt drained, like he had just taken a piece away from her.

He held her up in both arms and she heard him laugh into her ear as she was trying to catch her breath.

‘Well now, agent,’ he smiled,’ that was anything but professional.’

She broke free from his arms and quickly grabbed her pants off the floor, quiet and ashamed to look at him now, but he took them from her hand and threw them to the other end of the cell.

His eyes locked with hers and she could see the lust on his face as he stepped closer and put his arms behind his back, she was pushed against the wall with her back as he stared down on her.

‘Oh we are not done yet,’ he said in a whisper.

***

She felt his eyes resting on her face for a moment and then slowly sinking lower to her breasts and her thighs. She tried to cover up her panties which caused him to chuckle, she knew it was stupid when just a minute ago his fingers were all in there and she was begging him to make her come.   
Right now she only felt exposed under his gaze.

He stepped closer to her and she let her eyes drift lower and immediately regretted it, she could see his erection pushing in his pants, the sight of him aroused sent her into oblivion again and she bit her lip as she leaned back against the wall. 

Part of her was screaming at herself to get out of there, the other part just wanted him to touch her again.

‘Did you enjoy that, agent?’ he asked.

‘Yes,’ she whispered.  
‘Do you want more?’

‘Yes,’ she sighed,’ God, yes.’

She shook her head as if she was surprised and annoyed by her own words. How was he making her say these things, feel these things?

He put his hand next to her face on the wall and leaned into her whole he put his lips on hers and slowly let his tongue open her mouth. She instantly allowed him in, welcoming his greedy kisses and his tongue while she put her arms around his neck.   
He pushed into her, his hardness rocking against her inner thigh, making her wet again.

She moaned into his ear and felt his erection grow harder with every moan and every kiss until she heard his breath was getting heavy and he pushed her harder into the wall. His eyes were closed as he moaned, he was losing himself and it was in that small instant that she regained herself and found a way to take her control back, she closed her eyes and pushed him off her.

‘Stop!’ she yelled at him.  
He just looked at her in disbelief, she was backed up in the corner at the other end of the room, trying to get as far away from him as possible.

Loki licked his lips and smiled.  
‘There’s no way out of here, Eden,’ he slowly walked up to her again, every step he took send shivers through her spine. 

She had to remind herself to stay in control which would be a lot easier to do if she was actually wearing pants.

Loki caught her looking at her panties and how she tried to cover them up again.

‘I know what you’re thinking,’ he said softly,’ it’s not fair is it, you being half naked and me wearing so much, let me even the odds.’

Without even realising what was happening she could see his shirt disappearing before her eyes, leaving him wearing only his black tight pants.

‘Isn’t this better?’ he asked, his eyes were so filled with lust and she couldn’t keep her eyes off his smooth muscled chest and how she would love to let her tongue run all over it.

Urging herself back to sanity she looked away again and let out a frustrated sigh.

‘Does it make you crazy, agent?’ Loki teased, the smug smile was back on his face,’ how much you lust for me?’

‘I do NOT lust for you!’ she yelled but she didn’t sound very convincing and she realised it.

Loki stayed quiet and just stared at her.

‘Let me go,’ she then said softly.

‘I will let you go when I’m done with you,’ he brought his face close to hers,’ and by that time you will beg me to stay.’

She stared into his gorgeous face, his piercing eyes, the perfect cheekbones, pale skin and sensual lips and that sexy smirk, he was so beautiful it hurt her to look at him.

‘Stop fighting it,’ he whispered.

The built up frustration got a hold of her and she hit him in the face with all her might, causing him to step back but he never lost his cool. The smirk was back right away and he just stepped back in front of her as if nothing happened.

‘You can hit me as many times as you like, love, it’s not going to make you stop wanting me,’ his voice was softer and his hand took hers as he pulled her body against his chest, resting his head against hers and pushing his hardness into her center. 

A soft moan escaped her lips, causing him to smile again.

His hand slid inside her panties and into her folds, her words may repeat she didn’t want him time after time but her wetness could not lie and he felt how she was dripping for him.

‘Let me give you what you want,’ he growled into her ear.

She bit his lip as he moved his fingers against her clit, his tongue found his way inside her mouth and he pulled her into a deep kiss. His hand left her panties and pulled at her shirt now, she eagerly lifted her arms to help him undress her, her shirt and bra hit the floor of the cell.  
Loki’s kisses sank down to her neck as his hands softly cupped her breasts, rubbing her nipples softly with his thumbs, she was melting under his touch, how she even considered refusing him sounded crazy to her right now, she would let him do anything he wanted to her.

She pulled him close and opened her legs while his erection pushed against her wet panties and her breaths were coming out in little jolts now, his lips found her breasts and sucked them hard, making her cry out as she pulled his hair, his tongue was slowly licking down over her belly and the top of her thighs until he reached the hem of her panties and she gasped for air.

He pulled them down in a hurry and put his hands on her thighs as he opened her legs and put his head in between.

‘Oh God,’ she moaned and she tried to hold his head away from her, she was so close to her climax, if he did what she knew he was going to do she would come on the spot.

Loki grabbed her hands and looked up at her.  
‘I need to taste you,’ his voice was covered in lust and before she could say another word his tongue was on her clit, slowly rolling circles while his finger found her opening and rubbed it softly, teasing her but never pushing all the way through. 

She felt her legs spasm as her orgasm rushed though her, the feel of his warm tongue covered in her wetness and sucking her most sensitive spot was enough to make her burst. She pulled at his hair and held his head in place until it was over and she collapsed against the wall.

‘Loki,’ she breathed.

He held her up in his arms and kissed her neck again, his erection was begging for attention and pushing against her inner thigh as he looked up at her and smiled.

‘My turn,’ he whispered.

He didn’t need to ask for more, her hands were tugging at his pants and freeing him from them. The look on her face when she was finally face to face with his huge cock was one of pleasant shock.

‘See something you like down there?’ he asked with a smile as he pulled her face up and his eyes met hers. She got lost in his gaze for a moment and she kissed him, sucking and licking those gorgeous lips as if they were keeping her alive. Loki leaned into the kiss and pulled her legs around him, he pushed her up against the wall, his cock knocking at her center.

She allowed her eyes to drift over him and was amazed by this tall slim gorgeous naked creature that was bucking into her and the desire that was overtaking his face as his eyes were closed and his mouth was open in a soft deep moan.

‘I want you so bad,’ she whispered, holding him by the shoulders while he lifted her up and teased the tip of his cock into her wet folds, slowly sliding from her opening to her clit.

‘Please,’ she begged,’ please let me feel you.’  
He slid into her with one slow movement as she bit his shoulder, she couldn’t stop her moans any longer and as he kept moving in and out of her in a slow pace she could feel another orgasm coming close.

She fastened her rhythm and noticed his eyes were on her again, not letting go of hers.

‘Look at me,’ he ordered her,’ look at me while I make you come.’

His thrusts were uncontrolled and fast now, she had to cling to his shoulders to keep from falling down but his strong arms kept her in place.  
‘You’re…so…tight and…so…fucking wet,’ he whispered in between moans,’ I knew…you…would…ahhhh fuck’

Her orgasm hit her in full force as his final thrust pushed her into the wall and he came hard, releasing inside of her and allowing her to ride out her orgasm, she clung to his back and buried her head against his neck as put her down carefully and held her.

It took her a few minutes to control her breathing and break the spell, she felt like she could stay in his arms forever but Loki took a step back as he let his hand run through her hair. 

His expression was back to the smug little smile he had on his face when she walked in the cell, she quickly grabbed her clothes off the floor and started putting them on, Loki’s naked figure changed in front of her eyes and he was fully clothed again before she could even blink.

Their eyes were still locked together, she walked up to him as soon as she was dressed.

‘This won’t happen again,’ she said, trying not to show any emotion in her trembling voice.

‘Whatever you say agent’ he smiled as he leaned in and kissed her again, biting her lower lip as his tongue softly touched hers, she allowed him to taste her and deepened the kiss, devouring his tongue with hers.  
After a few minutes they both came up for air and she stepped away.

‘I mean it, Loki,’ she repeated.

‘Okay,’ he raised his hands and then put them behind his back’, you’re the boss.’

She raised her eyebrow at him and stepped closer to the door, still feeling his eyes on her.

‘Agent?’ he asked before she opened it.

‘What?’ she snapped.

‘I’ll be thinking about you when I get hard tonight,’ he said in a low whisper,’ thinking of how you’re alone in your bed, touching that magnificent wet cunt and thinking about my hard throbbing cock…’

‘Goodbye, Loki,’ she interrupted him and stepped outside of the cell, quickly closing the door behind her. She swallowed hard and felt an aching between her legs again.

Damned, who was she really kidding? Of course this would happen again…and again…and again.

She walked out of the hallway, unable to hide the satisfied little smile on her face.


End file.
